


Sad Manu in La Cafet'

by Chookette



Category: Politique - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chookette/pseuds/Chookette
Summary: Manuel Valls fait la gueule dans la cafet' du PS.





	

Manuel, petit homme teigneux et jamais content, était assis sur une des banquettes de la cafet' du PS, ruminant ses idées noires.  
Il fallait dire que quelqu'un lui manquait atrocement. Depuis le départ d'Emmanuel, Manu était devenu plus triste, plus renfermé et avait doublé de colère tout ses propos.

Manu de sentait bien seul sans son ami de toujours, avec qui il se moquait de François, leur boss.  
Manu avait tout donné pour Emmanuel, il avait utilisé toutes les techniques de drague jusqu'à abuser du 49.3.  
Il se sentait bien trahis maintenant et il savait bien que sans Emmanuel, le pouvoir serait bien moins drôle à exercer. 

"-Bah alors Manu, souris un peu !" 

Une grande voix bien de bourge résonna dans la cafet'. Valls tourna la tête pour voir arriver Arnaud et Benoît, ses deux bestahs.

Arnaud portait comme à son habitude un sweat blanc rayé bleu pour rappeler le bon vieux stéréotype du français qui porte une marinière.  
Benoît, lui était pied nus et tenait un trophée de meilleur cosplay entre les mains. 

"- Félicitation Ben. T'as gagné quoi ?" Demanda Manuel.  
"-Bah je sais pas, j'étais dans le parc et comme j'avais mal au pied j'ai enlevé mes chaussures et des gens sont venus pour me dire que j'étais le meilleur Hobbit."

Arnaud pouffa de rire. Manu n'esquissa qu'un sourire qui dura une demi seconde.

"-Il a quoi, Manu ?" Demanda Benoît à Arnaud  
"-Il pense à monsieur X." 

Benoît qui n'avait écouté personne pendant LE débat, ne compris pas.

"- Il me manque." Dit simplement Valls, l'air dépité. " Nous étions devenus si proches et il était tellement méchant avec les français. Lui aussi il aimait les traiter comme de la merde et..."  
" Est ce qu'on peut me donner la parole merci." Jean-Luc Benhamias s'interposa.  
"-J'ai pas envie de régner en maître sur la France sans lui". Termina Manu.

Arnaud et Benoît l'attirèrent dans une grande embrassade pour le réconforter. 

"Je peux me joindre ?" Demanda Vincent Peillon, qui semblait heureux de voir ses amis.  
"-Si tu veux" proposa Benoît " Arnaud peut te remonter le moral avec ses super blagues.  
"- Elle est superbe ta veste, elle CLAQUE !" Enchaîna Montebourg, lui valant un regard noir De Manu.  
"- Quelqu'un veut du shit sinon ?" Demanda Benoît  
"- Non j'préfèrerais d'la FARINE !" Continua Montebourg. 

Valls n'étais nullement amusé par les blagues de Montebourg sur ces déclarations de GUERRE que lui faisaient ces idiots de français.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir retrouver son âme sœur.


End file.
